


Prelude

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Series: Coup de Grace [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking & Talking, First Dates, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pokémon Science, University, very few Pokémon were consulted in the creation of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: Lysandre and Augustine meet and neither one knows what to do.





	1. 0.1 Iris Pseudacorus

It was early September and the windows were nearly obscured by the rain and the looming clouds on the horizon. Lysandre was sitting quietly and observed the trees outside dissolving into a blur of green and grey.

“_Mon Dieu! Je suis désolé!_” He heard a voice coming from a slender figure at the door. “My apologies. Professor Darius Linden won’t be able to join us for class today due to some ongoing research but it is my pleasure to be here.”

The voice was slightly nervous but showed an incomparable happiness on its southern Kalosian accent. Lysandre raised his head to look at the man who stood in front of the class. 

“My name is Augustine Sycamore. I’m a grad student here at the university and I assist Professor Linden with his research in Evolution Genetics but I myself specialize in Evolutionary Biology.” He smiled softly. Lysandre noticed a small band aid covering his right cheek and saw that his left wrist was wrapped in bandages. He was smiling and seemed very proud of being there.

“Professor Linden has asked me to return your tests. All of you did very well! Congratulations!” He juggled with some papers but he stared at one with particular interest. “Uh? Who of you is Lysandre Lafléche?”

Lysandre raised his arm quietly. He didn't look at him.

“Wow! Your answers about the theory of Symbiotic Bonds between Pokémon and their trainers are most amazing! Is this the very first time that you take this course?”

“Yes, but I had been studying a lot about it.” He replied slowly.

“It’s amazing! We should meet to discuss this later on… oh… sorry everyone, I got a bit caught up with Monsieur Laflèche.” He quickly shook his head and handed his exam to Lysandre. He was able to quickly grasp his long and cold fingers. “Now… moving on to more interesting matters…” he started writing some things on the board. “Professor Linden has been talking to you about the specific genetic patterns that determine whether a Pokémon can evolve or not.”

Lysandre took some time to analyze Augustine Sycamore. He was definitely tall and on the skinny side. He wore a navy blue shirt with wide lapels that framed a beautiful white neck. He had a kind face with handsome features and his black hair swayed with every movement he made. Unlike older professors, he was wearing black jeans that seemed to be almost one size bigger for his narrow waist. Lysandre saw him speaking enthusiastically about evolution and noticed that his voice was calm and soothing but full of energy and some nervousness.

“Now…” he fumbled for something inside the bag he carried with him. “Here’s the reason I was delayed for our class and why Professor Linden is not here today.”

He showed them an unpolished Sun Stone. Despite the small bits of dirt and debris still attached to it, the stone irradiated heat from its orange core.

“We found a this! It’s been a while since I’ve seen one of these in the wild! Now, you guys are surely interested in evolution mechanics and you are aware that most Pokémon will go through several stages upon before reaching their final form, either through training, or by developing a deeper bond with their trainers. Some others will evolve with a certain stone but for others, evolution might be triggered based only on their biological sex.” He paused and rubbed his left wrist. “I have been delving into the investigation of another form of evolution, which is temporary and relies on both the bonds between the trainer and a stone but we have yet to prove my theories. Of course, we all know that there are way more methods of evolution that depend on different factors and different Pokémon.”

“What makes you think there is a temporary form of evolution, Professor?” asked one of the girls on the back.

“We have found several Pokémon that are capable of pushing their physical boundaries in combat or during certain situations. Out of the current percentage of Pokémon capable of evolution, we found that a smaller percentage can react to a certain source of energy but that action seems to need a counterpart to be held by the Pokémon.” He paused and took a second item from his bag. It was carefully wrapped in a velvet pouch. “The human counterpart would be this.”

He held a small, multicolored stone on his hand, it was carefully polished and seemed to be engraved with something that looked like a flame or a feather . “I’ve called this a Keystone”

The students looked at the stone and took the time to analyze it.

“How did you detect energy readings from it?” asked Lysandre. 

“I tried some chemicals at the lab but, at first, it gave us no response. However, we decided to try luring some of the evolved Pokémon in the laboratories and… they responded in a positive way… I’m theorizing that this evolution involves a physical and biological part as well as a certain symbiotic bond between the Pokémon and the trainer. In order to detect these readings, I modified an old warp panel we had to try to power it with the energy that radiates from the stone once I attached it to some cables. It worked to warp small things to a fully powered warp panel.”

He shrugged, the students looked at him in disbelief. 

“Can we see the stone in action?” Asked one of them.

“Once that professor Linden is back, we can surely go out to the labs and give it a test. Hopefully I will be able to include all my findings in my thesis.”

The lecture continued with relative calm. Augustine Sycamore took the time to address everyone’s questions, no matter how easy or predictable they were and always did so with a patient demeanor. He began drafting a few components of the stones that triggered evolution in Pokémon across the board with special effort and Lysandre noticed that his handwriting was friendly and to some degree, careless unlike his own, which was regular and sharp.

At the end of the lesson, he thanked all of them for taking the time to attend and then, he suddenly collapsed on chair behind the desk. He exhaled and dragged an inhaler from his left pocket. Lysandre observed him draw it to his lips and part them to let the medicine into his lungs. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, monsieur Laflèche.” He said and smiled. “I was feeling a bit dizzy after all that talking.”

Lysandre was transfixed. His smile was hypnotizing.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Lysandre shook his head.

“Yes… professor.”

“Augustine.” He replied. “You can call me Augustine. I’m not a professor yet! _Mon Dieu_! I guess it will be a year or so until I finally am.”

“Augustine… pleased to meet you. My name is Lysandre… Lafleche.” He swallowed as he tried to conceal the details of his origins to the man he just met. He didn’t want to turn this into yet another talk about Kalosian royalty so giving out the details about his house and why he was attending Kalos’ oldest university was not in his plans yet. Not especially after meeting Professor Linden’s assistant. He reached out to shake Augustine’s hand and he noticed that his hands were mostly soft, except for some scratches, which he assumed were caused by the Pokémon he worked with.

“Lysandre.” Augustine repeated. “My pleasure.”

“Would you like to get some coffee?” Lysandre asked flatly.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Augustine replied. “Let us stop by the lab first so I can drop all of Professor Linden’s stuff.” He grabbed the heavy bag from the floor with his left hand and he lost his grip on it. “Oh…”

Lysandre reached out for the contents and helped Augustine place them back inside.

“Goodness! I’m so sorry. Thank you for helping me!” He gave him a sheepish smile. Lysandre blushed immediately and was surprised at his reaction. He never blushed.

They walked in silence to Professor Linden’s office. Lysandre waited in Augustine’s cubicle while he stored all of the new samples inside the neat cabinets. Lysandre looked around and noticed the pictures pinned to an old cork board. Augustine Sycamore holding a newly hatched Froakie, who was happily showering him with bubbles; Augustine with a new stone; Augustine, with his nervous smile, with a group of scientists looking at a batch of baby Eevees. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, shall we go?” Augustine said, now free of papers. He was now wearing a gray cashmere sweater on top of his plaid flannel shirt and had disposed of his lab coat. “Do you have any preferred place?”

“Café Soleil?” Lysandre inquired. “It’s on me, of course.”

“Bien sur.” He replied and they ventured under the rain and then into Lysandre’s car.

Lysandre observed the contours of Augustine’s profile against the streetlights. He noticed the pallor of his skin contrasting with the circles under his eyes. The delicate nose. The soft lips. Long fingers trying to catch some warmth. If he was so absurdly good looking, why did Professor Linden never showed him off? And most importantly, why he never noticed him...

They walked under the rain to the café, and Lysandre's questions were answered almost immediately.

“I was out in Ambrette Town. I was making some research on fossils on behalf of Professor Linden.” He said, his mouth stuffed with an eclair. “I was out there for almost a month. And well, before that I was pretty much trapped inside the lab. We hatched a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle and they pretty much absorbed all my time for months until we had to give them to new trainers. It broke my heart to let them go.”

Lysandre watched Augustine talk endlessly about Pokémon and evolution. He would hungrily stuff eclairs and use his hands to gesture to make an important point. Lysandre had never believed in love at first sight, but if it existed and with Arceus’ favor, this was a very close feeling. Stupidity, infatuation, confusion, love. Whatever the feeling that warmed his heart was, it was clearly caused by the man sitting in front of him.

“Et toi, Lysandre?” He noticed the warm south-Kalosian accent again.

“Moi?” He suddenly forgot everything about his life prior to this point.

“Yes! You of course. Why would someone put themselves through the torture of three more years of advanced education other than passion?”

“Me?” Lysandre was suddenly plagued by recent memories of him leaving his parents’ old chateau to live in Lumiose city after studying abroad for four years. Unlike Augustine and countless other students, Lysandre didn’t have any reason to further his education or find a job. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them just yet. “Uh… technology development.”

“Oh sublime! An inventor!”

Lysandre was secretly satisfied with this title.

“Oui, an inventor, if you will.” Lysandre bit his lip. He saw Augustine’s eyes staring devotedly at him. He told him about his inventions to enhance Pokémon Centers, about a new incubator for abandoned eggs and finally, about his dreams of bringing Kalos closer through a new device.

“That sounds impressive!” Augustine said. “And why is it that you are studying Evolutionary Biology with Professor Linden? Is it just for pleasure?”

Considering how strict and devoted Professor Linden was about his subject, students who made it past his basic Biology program would have to apply for an advanced course and Linden himself would handpick each of the students that would make the cut for the program. Seven from the Evolutionary Biology program, then another two from the Chemistry department and a final one from Technology Development. While professor Linden was gentle and kind to Augustine, he would terrorize the students who were too uninterested or that thought this would be the easy way to get a good grade to no end. He was a prodigious trainer and a recognized one at that. 

“I guess it’s because I’m interested in your research.” Lysandre said, finally. “Professor Linden is an extraordinary man, isn’t he?”

Augustine’s eyes had a particular shine when the time to talk about his hero, Professor Linden, came around.

“He is.” He said, holding back some tears. “He’s helped me so much.”

They talked until the café slowly emptied and the rain gave in to a much lighter drizzle. Lysandre offered to take Augustine home and as the ride came closer to its end, Augustine whispered what Lysandre wanted to hear during the whole evening:

“Want to come in for some beer? We can order some food.”

Lysandre nodded, astonished.

***

Augustine’s apartment was a cozy space overlooking Prism Tower. His living room was simply decorated with several cushions and Pokémon plush toys. There was a wooly throw covering a small sofa close to the window. The decoration was charming, as it had bits of Augustine’s soul scattered all over the place. Posters from the Kalos Championships hung from the walls and there was a bass guitar leaning against a corner close to a small table displaying an unpolished Moonstone.

“It’s a nice place.” Lysandre said solemnly.

“Merci beaucoup, I moved here six months ago.” He disappeared into the kitchen, searching for some beer. “Make yourself at home, please.”

Lysandre removed his thick blazer and was left with dark red turtleneck sweater . He fumbled for a hair tie inside his pockets and quickly pulled his hair into a messy ponytail. He sat down and caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes, staring at him from the bedroom.

“Bonne nuit, Edith!” He called. A small Misdreavus appeared in front of them. Augustine gave her a Poképuff and she smiled happily.

“This is Lysandre, ma chérie. He’s a brilliant inventor!”

The Misdreavus looked at him carefully. She made a curious noise approving of Lysandre and quickly disappeared into a wall.

“Pay her no mind, Lysandre.” Augustine shrugged. “We have been together for the longest time and I still don’t fully get her.”

“Whoa! And she hasn’t evolved yet?”

“Obviously,” Augustine started with a note of scorn. “She hasn’t showed any interest in approaching a Dusk Stone and I won’t push her to do it if she doesn’t want to yet.”

“My apologies.” He shrugged.

Lysandre blushed. Augustine handed him a can of beer.

“Cheers!” Augustine said. “For us.”

“For us.”

***

It was almost midnight and they were sitting on the floor. The empty boxes and cans lied everywhere around them. Augustine was tipsy and now held a bottle of wine. He gave it a loud sip and his lips were tinted a deep red. Lysandre was kind of drunk. He got rid of his turtleneck after Augustine spilled his glass of wine on it. Augustine was barefoot and his feet were close to Lysandre’s lap.

“Whoa.” Augustine said. “I’m so sorry about your sweater. I promise I will send it to get it dry cleaned.”

“Don’t worry.” Lysandre offered a packet of cigarettes to Augustine. He took one and exhaled a small smoke ring, making a pouty expression with his mouth.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Augustine.”

“I shouldn’t.” He pulled an ashtray from a nearby table. A bit of ash had fallen on his shirt. 

“I guess neither should I.” Lysandre leaned in to clean the ash from his shirt. “But here we are.”

“_C’est vrai_.” That charming accent was there again. He exhaled smoke against Lysandre’s neck. “Here we are.”

Lysandre lost control of his hand and reached for Augustine’s waist. Augustine leaned back and his injured wrist gave way and suddenly, Lysandre was lying on top of him.

“_Mon Dieu_…”

Lysandre saw Augustine from above. His lips were dark from all the wine. He was flustered and sweaty but all of this did nothing but make him infinitely more desirable. Lysandre was completely startled at his lack of control. Approximately six hours passed since he met Augustine Sycamore and now he was lying on top of him.

He did what any reasonable man would do in his position.

He kissed him.

His lips were still greasy from the Chinese food. His skin was soft and sweaty and he felt a fondness for him like he never felt for anyone before. Augustine reacted to the kiss and Lysandre felt his tongue inside of his mouth. He desperately kissed Lysandre, hungry, and quickly moved to kiss the rest of his face. They were intoxicated and pulling at the remainder of their clothes with clear desperation, ignoring the basis for the craziness of this act, other than limitless devotion, lust at first sight. Love at first sight. 

As Augustine went down on him, Lysandre could have sworn he had seen a couple of naughty red eyes staring at him from the ceiling.


	2. 0.2 Tilia tomentosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they go to Professor Linden in search of advice.

Professor Darius Linden was quietly sitting in the garden of his mansion near Aquacorde Town. Unlike other academics, he didn’t mind the commute to Lumiose City. His tea was excellent that morning. The garden had a lingering smell of petrichor from the night before and some bug Pokémon made their way through the logs the Lindens had left everywhere for training purposes. 

His wife, Altair, a direct descendant from Hoenn’s Draconids, diligently tamed all sorts of Pokémon dragons. Her pride and joy was a beautiful Altaria, which she lovingly called Clarette. Professor Linden himself was an Electric-type expert and often contested in battles for the simple pleasure of it. Landon, his beloved Ampharos, was the cornerstone of his team. Altair and Clarette were surely on an interesting adventure elsewhere in Kalos and Professor Linden didn’t expect them to come back until after dinner. Landon was sleeping peacefully with his daughter’s Raichu. He could hear the Taillows and Fletchlings singing on the nearby trees. 

The doorbell rang three times. He recognized Lysandre in the pattern.

“Bonjour, Lysandre.” He yawned at the sight of his pupil. He noticed that he was wearing a black sweatshirt that was at least two sizes too small. Professor Linden giggled. “_Mon Dieu_, what the hell happened to your clothes?” Although his playful smile inferred that he knew perfectly well what happened to his clothes. 

“Darius… Professor Linden… May I… come in?” Lysandre’s breathing was labored. He was pale and sweaty.

“Sure, boy, come in. I just made tea.”

Professor Linden laughed audibly. He asked Lysandre for a cigarette. Through the smoke, Lysandre admitted that his former tutor was a very charming and handsome man. His black hair was carefully combed into a rather majestic pompadour and it was decorated with a natural streak of lighter hair in the shape of a lightning bolt, an odd genetic trait that prophesied his expertise on Electric-type Pokémon, much like Lysandre’s red and leonine hair revealed a distinct affinity to Fire-types. He had interesting green eyes and masculine features. Years of training with the Draconids in Hoenn, where he met his wife, gave him a strong body and an incredible condition and also a stretched ear with a dragontooth. The Linden family hailed from the Galar region and were a family of ancient tradition and ancestry. Lysandre had studied privately under his tutelage and he learned that, when he was younger, he was disowned by the House of Linden because of his scientific endeavors and that he decided to leave Galar to live in Kalos. He then went to live with the Comte Alphonse du Fleuriot de Langle at his chateau in Fleuriot with the only promise he will partake in Lysandre’s early education. Professor Linden would often laugh about this, stating that he now felt more loyalty for Seigneur du Fleuriot and Kalos than his own house and region.

“You’re wearing a sweatshirt that is too small for you.” He said, calmly. “And that sweatshirt would probably give your mother nightmares. It clearly does not belong to you.”

“Touché.”

“So, you met Augustine.” He repeated.

Lysandre was silent. 

“I do not want to start this talk with a warning, but it’s pertinent that I do.” He began. “Give me another cigarette, child.”

Lysandre carefully swallowed his tea. His head was throbbing.

“Augustine Sycamore is a good man. If anything, he is one of the bravest, kindest and most generous men I know. He would go to any extreme, whatever it is, to ensure the peace of those he appreciates. I pray you don’t take advantage of that kindness of his.”

“Darius, I just met him yesterday.”

“And you slept with him already.” He exhaled smoke. “And if I’m not mistaken, you will sleep with him soon again.”

“Darius…”

“Lysandre, my only concern about this situation is the possible outcome of your relationship with him. Augustine is a truly generous man and he is both unaware and uninterested in most of the things you grew up with. Money, properties, the chateau your family owns in Fleuriot. Or that your family owns Fleuriot for that matter. He is completely uninterested in nobility titles. Fuck, I don’t even think he knows who you or your parents are for what it’s worth.”

Lysandre sat there, in silence.

“Do I even stand a chance?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, apparently, you’re concerned about Augustine’s wellbeing if he gets acquainted with me.”

“At some point, I’m afraid, and don’t take it the wrong way, your personal views might interfere with your relationship with Augustine. I’m not saying you should not take the chance.” He stopped and let the ash from his cigarette fall to the grass. “But if the occasion arises, you will have to make a choice, or you will really hurt him.”

“I… want to know him better.”

“And I’m sure he will be open to that.” He smiled. “But yes, try not to destroy the guy. He is an idiot, but a kind-hearted one and a brilliant one at that, though.”

Lysandre sighed heavily. He didn’t understand what he was doing there. He seldom left his desires get out of hand and he rarely slept with anyone on their first date. He was intoxicated by the thought of Augustine Sycamore. His delicious smile became a paralyzing poison that was now a part of his being. He suddenly recalled how he fled from Augustine’s apartment, wearing one of his old sweatshirts. He was wearing nothing underneath. He remembered Augustine, sleeping close to him, clenching his arm. Despite the rather passionate night, Augustine had taken the time to prepare him strong coffee and apologize about his lack of self control. He had offered the largest sweatshirt he could find and apologized once more, looking at him with those kind, gray eyes, almost as if he was begging him to stay.

“Would you like to continue this talk over breakfast, Professor?” Lysandre asked, politely. He was more confused than ever and he had more questions about Augustine Sycamore than Professor Linden would be willing to answer.

“No, Lysandre. Thank you kindly, though.” He chuckled. “I’m afraid that I’m expecting one more visit.”

For the very first time in his life, Lysandre was utterly and completely lost.

***

Roughly one hour later, Professor Linden was going through his third cup of tea. He used to mix Salveyo weed and Earl Grey for an intoxicating effect. Since he usually dealt with Electric types, he would need to find a way around the undesired effect of static-induced paralysis. His resistance had increased through the years but he was no longer the same young trainer. His daughter Lucienne, was now out in the garden, playing with Landon and her newly evolved Raichu. She had that lightning-shaped streak, characteristic of the Linden house, but also shared those mystic and enthralling yellow eyes from his mother. She seemed to have a particular affinity with Electric and Dragon types alike, showing that she was a Linden as much as a Draconid.

He heard a loud knock on the front door, he smiled inwardly.

Augustine Sycamore was at his door. His bicycle was lying a few feet away from the fence. His knees were shaky and his hair seemed as unruly as ever. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that combined with his eyes. He quickly drew his inhaler to his mouth.

“Bonjour, Augustine!” Professor Linden said. “I hate to say this, but I was kind of expecting you.” 

“Papa? Is Gus there?” Lucienne’s voice called. She ran to hug Augustine and he quickly picked her up and hugged her back.

“Bonjour, Professor.” Augustine said, softly. “Bonjour, ma chérie!”

“Gus! I missed you! You never come to visit anymore!” Augustine gave her a tired smile. She didn’t know he was in Ambrette town, partially recovering from a bad asthma attack and partially researching fossils.

“I’m sorry! I promise I will visit you every week from now on, mon petite.” 

“Augustine,” interrupted Professor Linden. “Don’t make promises you cannot keep.”

“Or she will probably have her Raichu electrocute me to death.” He laughed.

“Lucienne, dearest, why don’t you take Landon and Raichu to the bakery and let me talk to Augustine for a while?”

Lucienne pouted and glared at his father. She conceded defeat after a while.

“Don’t leave without saying ‘bye’, Gus.” She cried. “I made something for you at school!”

Professor Linden called his Ampharos and Raichu and they promptly followed Lucienne down the road. The closest bakery was 30 minutes away and she would surely be interested in picking on other trainer’s Pokémon.

“How is Diantha doing these days?” Augustine asked, looking at a picture of the Linden family that gave a nostalgic touch of decoration to the fireplace. He remembered that Professor Linden had mentioned that him and his wife tried to have a child for years at the beginning of their marriage. When they came to terms with the fact that this may not happen anymore, they decided to adopt and they found Diantha Carnet. Professor Linden and his wife fell in love with her and decided to start the adoption process almost right away. A few years after that, Lucienne was born and the Lindens were unspeakably happy to find their family, finally, complete.

“Oh, mon petit soleil” Professor Linden said with obvious pride. “She is doing fine, Augustine. She called us and she is starring on a show in Unova! And she is also taking on the gym challenge there.”

“I’m glad she is doing better now.” He gave him a sad smile. “It seems everything fell into place, huh?”

Although Augustine and Diantha’s romance was short-lived and intense, Professor Linden knew that his daughter’s and Augustine’s aims were completely different and would clash eventually, and thus, he didn’t have any bad feelings for Augustine. Diantha dreamed of pursuing her career as an actress while also honing her skills as a trainer. Augustine had finally found his feet and was living in relative peace after years of chaos and was devoted to both lab work and field work. He was not interested in battling or becoming famous but soon acknowledged that his final aim of becoming more than Professor Linden’s assistant involved lots of battling and being recognized everywhere. Augustine would try to reason with Diantha to compromise about a future together, but she had made up her mind. Professor Linden took no sides on the conflict, as he respected Augustine as a colleague and knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to catch up with Diantha’s aspirations of fame and success, as his success looked diametrically and dramatically different from hers. 

Professor Linden took a moment to reflect on Augustine Sycamore’s history up to this point. He was the sharpest mind in the Biology undergraduate program at the Université de Kalos when Professor Linden found him.

He was also, by far, the most self-destructive one.

Augustine had no trouble keeping up with other students but he didn’t have a problem drinking during the early hours and show up, present flawless papers with innovative theories about Evolution and then leave to play with a shitty punk-rock band. When the time to choose candidates for a masters program, Professor Linden pulled Augustine’s resume from a list of well qualified candidates and exposed his reasons to choose him over the rest.

Augustine did not disappoint and they developed a solid friendship over the years. Professor Linden had no trouble admitting that Augustine was as quick witted as an Alakazam and he could only guide him but not teach him any more, as his research rivalled his in extension and relevance. He didn’t have any problems admitting how attractive Augustine was either and, at some point, how amazing it felt to kiss him but he called the small affair off as Diantha was madly in love with him.

“You missed Lysandre by a few minutes.” He said, finally.

“Uhm…”

“He was wearing one of your sweatshirts.” It was an observation. “I see you finally met him.”

“I did.”

“You slept with him.” It was not a question either.

Augustine blushed and looked at Professor Linden. He was his closest friend and unlikely confident and guide. The kind of mature friend he always needed growing up when love and sex matters took such a great toll that it would be too embarrassing to speak to his parents about it. 

“I kinda did.” Augustine admitted. “We literally slept together.”

“It’s been a while since I don’t see you like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Professor Linden paused and handed him a cup of tea.

“Well, for starters, there is this annoying little glow on your face. You finally look like you rested and got some sleep.” He gave him a kind smile. “Honestly, it suits you.”

“I hate this, Professor Linden.” He said, desperate. “I never… I never…”

“Sleep with someone on the first date?” He could barely hold his laughter.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not.” He tried to put a serious face, but he was trying not to laugh. “But you guys seem to be overcomplicating about a seemingly easy matter. Date if you want, call it off if you don’t.”

“It’s easy for you when you’re not the one involved, Professor.” Augustine complained. “I never sleep with students.”

“Only with people from the post-grad program. _Je sais_.” He said. “Or with Professors from other faculties, incidentally.”

Augustine was the accidental Casanova of the department. Women and men alike swooned over him and had violent quarrels to become his research partner. For as much as he was friendly to everyone, he couldn’t help breaking their hearts when he felt completely unable to correspond their sentiments, and thus, he earned the reputation of a heartthrob and an “eccentric ladies’ man”. Of course, on his semi permanent state of nervousness, romanticism and anguish over his past lovers and devotion for his work and Pokémon, he managed to have short-lived but intense romances with many people: Diantha, Riley, a young man from Sinnoh with an adorable Lucario, an amazingly kind girl with a cheerful Chansey, whose name was Cheryl, and the pinnacle of his romantic conquests when he was younger, Steven Stone.

“So, what do you think of Lysandre?”

“Uhm… well. He is… he is… he is… intriguing.”

“There are so many words in Kalosian and ‘intriguing’ is the only one you could think of.” He chuckled. “I suppose we could ditch the tea and go for something stronger.”

Professor Linden disappeared into the house and returned with a bottle of absinthe, a spoon, some sugar cubes and two glasses. Augustine recognized the bottle as the one he gave Professor Linden when he cracked the theory about Fairy-types recently.

“Salut.” Professor Linden said, once the emerald green liquor transformed into a milky, green potion.

“Salut.” Augustine replied, his glass briefly struck Professor Linden’s. “So, do you know Lysandre?”

“We’ve met in the past.” Professor Linden said. “He’s a good guy. Disciplined. Passionate. He’s… flamboyant.”

“Clearly. He seemed to be wearing clothes more expensive than my whole apartment. Not that it really matters.” Augustine admitted. “I spilled all my wine on his turtleneck.”

“_Mon Dieu_! Was that intentional?” He asked, again, unable to contain his laughter. “You need to stop spilling drinks all over the people you like.”

“It was not intentional.” He answered and nearly spilled his drink all over Professor Linden. “And you have to admit it’s an amazing conversation starter.”

“Not that you needed to start a conversation with Lysandre.”

“I checked his paper. I just took a quick glance at his paper and his theories  _ were  _ interesting. Not your average shit of discussion where they actually imply Pokémon evolve because they need to.”

“Oh, right. I haven’t bothered to read any of that.” Professor Linden admitted. “Too lazy, and too long.”

“Are you not going to tell me how bad of an idea this is?”

“No. That’s up to you to decide.” He emptied the contents of his glass and poured himself another drink “It honestly, suits you. All of this.”

“I’m a mess, Professor.”

“And aren’t we all?” He replied, with a careless grin. “You’re not an item to fix and neither is Lysandre, but hopefully you guys will find a common ground. Just be smart and don’t let your feelings get the best of you. Especially when it comes to your work. That’s my only warning.”

Augustine stood up and paced nervously around Professor Linden.

“What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that I want you guys to be as happy as you can but it’s also a kind suggestion not to make any mistakes you will regret.”

Augustine sat down again. 

“I sent my application to Professor Rowan.”

“You did what?”

“I know you won’t approve it, but I wanted to try anyway.”

He shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have approved it. I’m not Rowan’s favorite person.” Professor Linden sighed. “Not that I care whether he does or not. But if you want to go to Sinnoh, it’s up to you and you only.”

“Darius, you don’t understand!” Augustine yelled, he never used Professor Linden’s first name. “What if I get into something with Lysandre and then I leave and it gets unavoidably fucked up and I never talk to him again?”

“You don’t know how he will react.”

“Yes, but, consider this: ‘Hey Lysandre, let’s date and then I will leave, how does that sound?’”

“‘Let’s date.’ That sounds like an excellent start.”

“I don’t want a boyfriend.”

“Well, your face says something else.” Professor Linden retorted. “You know, this annoying glow. Your voice when you talk about Lysandre.”

Augustine kept pacing nervously and taking sips from his tea cup and from the absinthe glass. By the time Lucienne had returned, the topic switched to Pokémon and Augustine was talking about how he thought some Pokémon could change forms upon reaching a special point of synchronization with their trainers and how he would very much like to play in a band again ("Mon Dieu, non!" Professor Linden had cried out loud) and how happy he was about finally graduating, albeit, with some fear for his job prospects.

Lucinene happily handed him a small picture frame she decorated at school with a tiny Misdreavus; a Litleo and a Garchomp decorating it. and he returned home with a weird, drink-induced idea of ditching Lysandre and never bring the topic back up again. He found himself thinking of just one word in Kalosian, and it was only Lysandre’s name, combined with his own, delirious desire to be with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tilia tomentosa is the scientific name of Linden trees. I hope you don't find my OC, Professor Linden, too annoying.
> 
> This is for my friend @noruxe on Twitter, hopefully it will make her feel better.


	3. Platanus × acerifolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Augustine fantasizes and makes a recapitulation of the previous night.

When he came back home, his apartment was kindly illuminated by the afternoon sun. There were no traces of rain and the day was warm. Not enough to bother his lungs, but enough to help him relax and spend a lazy afternoon playing with Edith.

He saw the wine stain on his carpet and remembered the events from the previous night. How Lysandre’s hand held his waist. How his wrist gave way. How Lysandre lied on top of him. And subsequently, how Lysandre made love to him. 

He also remembered the aftercare. Lysandre’s burning kisses. How he lovingly kissed his neck and back in a way that reminded him of long-time lovers instead of one-night stands. How he rubbed his chest and back when he started coughing. Augustine sighed. He lied down on the couch, trying to shake the memories from last night off. In almost 12 years, he had not felt a similar feeling. Sure, he had some amazing love stories, but every single minute of that day was spent on thinking about Lysandre.

He sighed and stood up to arrange his papers. He took them to the balcony and sat down. 

He closed his eyes and the warmth of the sun wrapped his body (like Lysandre did).

He tugged at this hair, removing the stray locks from his face. He could feel the sweet graze of Lysandre’s fingers when he did this.

“Edith, this won’t do.” He said finally. “I met this man yesterday and I’m fantasizing about him like an idiot.”

She made a mumbling sound. 

“Edith… we have been together for 12 years. Have I ever acted this stupid over anyone else before?” He shook his head. “Tell you what: I’m gonna call him and I’m going to apologize for whatever I did yesterday and we can probably have a nice friendship.”

She began glowing red. Augustine knew she could either give him glorious visions of the things that happened yesterday or give him terrible hallucinations of every single thing he had done wrong in his life up to this point. He flinched when he noticed that Edith was using her powers to make a Pidgey drop a Oran berry into her plate.

“Edith, that was absolutely mean. You have tons of food, Poképuffs and kibble inside.”

The tiny Misdreavus gave him a naughty smile. She disappeared into the wall.

He began reading an abstract about a new Pokémon medicine article. As the air turned colder, he walked into the apartment again and continued reading. His thoughts wandered and he was distracted. 

Lysandre.

Lysandre, staring at him.

Lysandre, driving him home.

Lysandre, under the rain, soaking wet.

Lysandre, eating from a Chinese takeaway container.

His red hair, looking like a flame. The bottle of wine. His lips, crushing his. His ribcage, hurting under his weight. Lysandre holding him when he heard him cough. Then rubbing his chest and back so gently he was comforted immediately. Lysandre had asked him where he kept his medicine and then he made sure he was in a comfortable position to let the attack pass. Then, once he was sure his heart won’t stop, he went down on him and sucked him off, looking into his eyes.  _ Quelle romantism _ . This guy barely knew him, but there he was, being an excellent nurse and a dedicated and caring lover. That guy from the Psychic Philosophy department? Not so much, they anonymously fucked once or twice while he expressed a complete disdain over Professor Linden and his department and left Augustine coughing after a very heated night never to return again or ask him how he was doing. He didn’t even remember his name and Edith disapproved of him so much, she continued her path crossing his body and leaving him with an uncomfortable sensation for days. 

“ _ Putain, tu es partout _ .” He cursed. He flinched at his outburst and was doubly surprised when he saw his erection. “Okay, okay, I will go take a bath. _Mon dieu_! Am I a fucking teenager or what?”

Those monologues would take place almost every day at his apartment. He would endlessly talk to a vanishing Edith about anything between Pokémon theories and his research, to how everything went wrong when he met the son of an important man in Hoenn while he was recovering in Verdanturf Town. He kept mumbling angrily to himself while he ran a cold bath.He undressed. He was still stupidly turned on by Lysandre. 

“_Putain_.” He said, lowering his head into the water. The water was cold and it would help him relax. He was a good swimmer and he could hold his breath under the water. He reached out for his dick, painfully erect despite the cold water. “I hate this, I really hate this.”

He felt a strange force pulling him from the bathtub.

“Edith! I wasn’t going to drown myself or anything. I was just…” He shook his head, looking for his Pokémon. “I’m sorry.”

He stepped out of the bathtub and sat down to dry his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look bad, but he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of a guy like Lysandre falling in love with him. Edith was happily mumbling a song and twirling around the apartment when he heard the doorbell.

“_Un moment, s’il vous plait_!” There was no response. 

Augustine walked slowly to the door, without giving it a second thought, he opened.

“Bonsoir… sorry for the…” He stopped when he saw Lysandre, impeccably dressed and holding a bottle of wine. He saw Lysandre’s ears turning red and trying to look away from Augustine’s body. “Lys...Lysandre?! What are you doing here?”

“I just… I just wanted to apologize about yesterday and…” he looked at Augustine's towel and then stared firmly at his shoes. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, don’t worry. Come in. Make yourself at home. I’m going to get dressed.”

He left an embarrassed Lysandre sitting in his living room. He quickly put on some loose clothes to conceal his erection and returned and came back to Lysandre 

“Hey… I’m sorry. I just came back from seeing Professor Linden and I was all filthy from the ride from Santalune forest.” He sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I… I… I don’t want you to think I always sleep with people on the first date and… fuck, this wasn’t even a date, putain. And I don’t want you to think something misleading about who I am.”

“Augustine…”

“I really appreciate that you took care of me while this passed and that you at least remembered my name…”

“Augustine… I…”

“I’m sorry, Lysandre…”

But Lysandre simply shut him up by kissing him, sweetly and slowly.

“Lysandre…”

“I just wanted to stop by and spend the day here… if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Are you feeling better, Augustine?”

“Much better now.” He coughed.

“But it’s still troubling you.”

Lysandre’s hand was on his chest. Augustine’s heart nearly snapped in two when he saw Lysandre’s worried eyes and felt his hand rubbing his chest.

“I was worried about you.” He began, in a serious tone. “When you started coughing, I was truly scared.”

“It happens sometimes.” Augustine shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

Lysandre was reaching shyly for his hand.

“Would you mind if we see each other sometimes?”

Augustine, who didn’t know how to respond, kissed him back finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platanus × acerifolia is the scientific name of Plane trees, some of which are sycamores too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kinsale_42 and chalk_or_wiu for their helpful and supportive feedback. Kins, I know this is not McHan but your encouragement is always welcome and much needed.
> 
> The Fleur de Lis is thought to be a stylized version of the iris pseudacorus lily.


End file.
